


Yule Ball

by fluffyballme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Christmas Party, Dancing, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Rights, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Dancing, The Golden Trio, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyballme/pseuds/fluffyballme
Summary: Everyone is interested in love life of Golden Trio and yet they never expected with who they end up going on Yule Ball.





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing here on Ao3 so I am not the best with tags and that stuff. Also to say I imagined that Yule Ball is happening every year before people left for holidays, and that's all I wanted to establish before you (readers) started reading it! I hope you will enjoy it and you can always comment what I can do better or if I wrote something wrong (which I know I did).

Nobody really know, it was biggest mystery of Hogwarts, well biggest mystery of that time when in school corridors walked famous Harry Potter. And this time the biggest mystery was Harry Potter, again. And it was about Yule Ball. The boy who lived didn't invited anybody, well students only thought so. But it wasn't just The Boy Who Lived that didn't invited anybody, it was also The brightest witch of her age aka Hermione Granger that didn't had date but neither did Ronald Weasley. Many people would start smiling and flirting with them as Golden Trio walked around castle but they wouldn't even been noticed by famous Golden Trio. Ball was near and there was no time, people needed to get their dates unless they wanted to go alone. But mystery stayed until ball started.

This year room was in warmer colour's than years before, the whole room was purple mixed with withe. The snow was falling lightly all around room and tables were big enough so ten people could sit around it. This time it was much more happier than last time, the room and athmosphere was warmer as much it was happy. 

People started to gather around in small groups of friends or just with their dates and chat up. But there wasn't any student that didn't waited for Golden Trio to show so people could see who they invited as their dates. It passed 20 minutes and neither of Golden Trio showed up. Few people even started to think they gave up and stayed in rooms but other half still waited patiently for them so show up. 

30 minutes and still there was no sight of anybody from Golden Trio, many people now started to worry or started to dance but still deep inside they wanted to know who they choosed as their dates.

,,Oh my god!'' There was suddenly scream of younger student and few people looked up at stairs and really ''oh god'', nobody couldn't believe their eyes, they rub them, squeezed them and every single person had their mouts droped all the way to floor. 

Ginny Weasley walked down alongside with Luna Lovegood but that wasn't peoples biggest shock, they fit perfect for each other, such strong and independent woman needed someone sweet and lovely like Luna.

Neville Longbottom walked down alongside Theodore Nott, there was a little bit shock because 'Gryffndor and Slytherin??' but still that wasn't their biggest shock. But still they seemed cute, like whole world around them send happiness.

Ron Weasley walked down alongside Blaise Zabini and that was were shock begun, Ron and Blaise? 'What they have even in common? How did they met? Wait are they gay?' were just few of many questions people tried to whisper but it came out louder than expected. But still Ron's smile when he looked at Blaise couldn't pass unnoticed.

Hermione Granger walked down alongside Pansy Parkinson, and that was second biggest shock. People just couldn't believe their eyes and what they are seeing. They even thought this was some sick prank but it was not that, Hermione has purest smile on her face when she looked at Pansy and same goes to Pansy, they looked so beautiful together, but still shock was there. 

All of them greeted each other at end of stairs and smiled to themselves, ,,Well, we survived the scariest part.'' Joked Pansy as she took Hermiones arm in hers. ,,Did we? I feel dead!'' Whined Ron as Blaise pulled him closer to his chest, Ron blushed as Blaise spoke, ,,Oh c'mon love, it wasn't that bad, we are going to have some fun now, relax.'' And true to Blaise's words Ron relaxed a little and pulled himself even closer to Blaise's chest.

,,Bloddy hell! This is sugar on top!'' Screamed again some student but this time everyone turned around and saw something that they thought they would never see: Harry Potter walked alongside with Draco Malfoy and Harry's arm was even around Draco's waits. They looked fabulous, beautiful, hot and everything they could possibly look. People couldn't believed their eyes but they should because it is really happening and that in front of their eyes.

,,Ah sorry we are late guys, this one took years to get ready.'' Harry joked and earned light slap from Draco. ,,Well I wouldn't take years to get ready if you weren't being that distracting.'' Draco smirked and Harry was about to protest but he was cut off, ..Okay we really don't need to know who was being distracting the most, let's just dance.'' Theo spoke up and took Neville's hand in his, ,,Shall we?'' He again asked and Neville nod and entered Great Hall. Soon they were followed by Ginny and Luna bright smiles.

,,Ron this is your last chance to chicken out.'' Pansy joked and Hermione glared at her. ,,Stop it Pans, if you continue he will really chicken out.'' Blaise protested what made Pansy laugh more. ,,Just go you idiots!'' Draco exclaimed and pushed Ron and Blaise trough doors slightly. 

,,Honey.'' Pansy said and looked at Hermione who gave her her hand and both disappeared trough doors. And now was only one couple left, Harry and Draco. ,,You ready, love?'' Harry asked and smiled to Draco. ,,Always.'' Draco replied and smiled back at Harry.

So many people were dancing some familiar faces and some not faailiar at all. Everything seemed big even the hall seemed bigger than it was and it was perfect.  
,,I don't want to admit it but it seems like I will admit that this is most beautiful thing and I have seen you naked.'' Joked Draco and Harry lightly blushed and rolled his eyes.  
People at first didn't saw with who Harry entered but at end everyone in hall known, seems like rumors and gossips spread faster than it seemed. But neither of them cared what others think about them right now or who they took as their date. All of them were finally happy and in little bit of peace. 

,,So we are all siting together?'' Asked Harry as Draco and him reached table where they are suppose to sit all night and by table there were already sitting Neville and Theo alongside with Ginny and Luna and next to them Blaise and Ron and Pansy and Hermione next to them. ,,Seems like.'' Theo replied and both Harry and Draco sat down. It was light chatting until Hermione spoke, ,,Seems like rumors spread faster than I thought.'' And really it was like that. ,,You are absolutely right Hermione, rumors in this school spread really fast.'' Luna replied and everyone realised what she actually meant by that. Everyone felt little off from that moment but as soon Professor Mcgonagall announced that first dance can start everyone got little brighter.

The slow song started and first ones to reach and ask their partner to dance was Neville. He was actually madly in love and he couldn't hide it that good, truth to be told neither of them actually told those three words yet but they know in heart that feelings are real and are here. Neville rather often would go off and randomly start thinking about Theo but neither of his friends cared, he liked him very much and that was enough. Or at least Neville would talk with his plants about Theo all the time and it was really cute. Gryffindors would see particular Slytherin sitting on couch with Neville and learn or he would just watch (or help some days) Neville taking care of his plants. But nobody cared because everyone now felt what Neville does. Theo blushed softly to Neville's request but accepted it quickly with soft smile. And so they wandered off.

Next couple that went for dance were Ginny and Luna. Ginny copied Neville's moves and asked Luna for dance. Ginny was always powerful one and dominant, she would never blush at stupid compliment or laugh at stupid joke but since she started dating Luna it's like she suddenly softened herself. She stared to blush whenever Luna would compliment her and would laugh hardly at Luna's actually crappy jokes that none get (neither does Ginny but she laughs, for Luna). Once she almost fell of her broom when she saw Luna smiling with Hermione on stands. But it was love, pure love. They both were so happy together so why to ruin it? And so Luna smiled like she always does and made Ginny blush, again and they went off dancing.

Suddenly Blaise got up and reached for Ron's hand. For sure this wasn't Blaise's first time dancing and he for sure knew everything about dancing but Ron felt a little insecure but Blaise promised him that he has nothing to worry about he will be there and watch his every step and he will be there so he won't embarrass himself alone. But that was one of many cute things about their relationship. Ron always felt insecure in himself and left out, like he's not worth it but when Blaise came into his life like all those insecurities fell into water and Ron was again so happy, he was loved in every way possible and it was all that mattered. Ron had someone to take care of him and love him for who he was unconditionally. Ron was happy and that is all it matters. And Ron red like tomato gave Blaise his hand and went to dance.

,,Oh Hermione, my love, my honey bear, my sweetie, my wife are you willing to dance with me?'' Pansy spoke up suddenly as she got on her knee and bow in front of Hermione. ,,Oh stop it, will you?'' Hermione laughed softly and blushed. None would ever thought that they would end together but yet here they are. Hermione really liked Pansy, like she really did. Hermione wouldn't usually put her feelings first, she always had two kids to take care of and not only them. Hermione's life alwasy should been perfect and she followed her way she had in her head, she made it perfect and she had plan until it got destroyed by her new found love Pansy. Hermione was overworking herself a lot and she wouldn't even noticed it until Pansy opened her eyes and made her relise how she actually shouldn't work that much and that she should enjoy that little time of teenage life she has. Hermione could never be more grateful for Pansy. Eventually Hermione gave her hand to Pansy and they started to dance.

,,Do we really need to dance?'' And that's our dear Harry Potter. ,,And why would you ask that? Do you think I dance 'that' bad?'' Asked Draco rather offended. ,,No it's more like do you think I dance that 'good'?'' Draco laughed quietly ,,Get your ass up, Potter.'' And said. ,,You know some couples actually use pet names or at least their names not their last names.'' Harry added to Draco's comment. And truly some things never change. But they bicker out of love not hatred this time. Truth to be spoken neither Draco or Harry or any of their friends actually know how they ended up together. Seems like they just started dating and nobody cared to notice because they still bicker and they still use their last names, so really nothing changed. But again when they are finally alone all they feel is love, love and love. They don't mind. Seems like they are what both of them needed. They needed each other but they just didn't noticed earlier, they just thought it's hatred not love, God no. But only now they see how much they need each other. Both of them needed challenge but also and love to feel, and they got just that. They are Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy the most powerful and most cutest couple ever to exist. ,,Let's just dance.'' Finally blonde boy said and smaller boy agreed. And so Draco took Harry's arm and they meet all of their friends in middle of Great Hall all dancing with their loved ones.

It was pretty slow song and everyone was dancing slowly with their partners. It was really magical, dancing under snowflakes that never actually melt and you can't freeze your ass. So it really was quite magical. All of them danced few slow song, few times they stepped on each others fingers but it was okay, nobody did it perfectly. After that they just partied whole night on old rock that was some bend playing. Food was good too and everything went good for them, they at least can afford one calm night. People started to leave slowly but they stayed and chatted, danced or both. All what mattered is that they were happy, and they were. Truly happy.


End file.
